KP in Life's Blood
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Ron is infected by something on a mission in some jungle and Kim tries her hardest to save him! The story was inspired by the Cloverdale episode in the Stargate Universe show.


**KP in Life's Blood**

**AN:** Ron is infected by something on a mission in some jungle and Kim tries her hardest to save him! The story was inspired by from the Cloverdale episode in the Stargate Universe show.

***Wedding Chapel***

Ron is standing at the altar, dressed in the very best tuxedo that he and his parents could afford. As he stands there in the sharp looking black tux, in leather shoes that were just barely broken in. He smiles as he looks at the best man by his side, Wade with Felix in his chair just behind him with them smiling back and giving him encouraging nods. He just smiles a bit more as he didn't need to encouragement. He was going to marry his true love and nothing could be more right than that.

***Jungle***

Kim is dragging Ron quick as she can on the make-shift carrying device that she had whipped up using whatever she could find after Ron had collapsed on her and become unresponsive.

"Ron, don't you dare leave me! I am not going to give up on you, so don't you give up on me!" She shouts at Ron as she cuts a branch in front of her with the machete with furious strength as if she blamed it for even a second lost to her meant another second lost to Ron. "Stay with me Ron!" She shouts again as she heads quickly as she can.

Kim breathes heavily as she hacks and slashes through the jungle, moving as quickly as she could with her Ron in tow, feeling the urge to go faster yet. Pushing her body as hard as she could for she knew that nothing was more wrong than letting Ron perish.

***Wedding Chapel***

Ron's attention is caught for a few moments as the priest from Kim's church begins to say, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the face of this company. To join together this man and this woman in matrimony." Kim makes her entrance at that point and Ron turns to face her with a loving smile that is returned in kind. "It is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly." The priest says, barely glancing down at the bible in his hands with the words written on a notecard within it he sees the love between the two and briefly nods his head at the bride even as he continues to say, "Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy and for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity."

***Airport***

Kim is holding Ron's hand, entwined with her fingers in his as the fastest plane that Wade could arrange is flying them to the nearest hospital. She remains silent as she watches Ron, not caring that at the moment she was quite a sight to anyone that looked at her. Her hair full of twigs, leaves, and dirt from the few times Kim had slipped and fallen while dragging Ron behind her. Still, she had gotten up and pushed herself harder, faster to make up the lost time.

A field doctor was tending to Ron from the other side, checking his pulse which was growing steadily weaker. He had seen many things go wrong in the jungle and much of it was uncharted with many wild and unknown plants and other dangers. He resists a sigh as he knew it would only upset the already distressed redhead that was clinging to his hand, letting him know just by that touch that she was there for him. In his medical career he had seen many things that were just unexplainable so he was not going to tell her to leave his side, just in case she was right.

Kim gazes down at Ron and leans in to whisper, "Please don't leave me Ron. I love you." She blinks and a tear rolls down through the dirt covering her face to her cheek where it builds until it drops with a silent 'Plish' on his cheek. It does not remain alone for more tears follow as Kim begins to silently cry for she had overcome many things in her life, many obstacles both personal and physical to finally have the perfect guy in her life and now it was in danger of being taken from her by something too small for her to do anything. She was facing the one foe that she couldn't fight.

***Wedding Chapel***

"Through this union, Ronald and Kimberly make this commitment to embrace their dreams, and realize their hopes, and to accept each other's failings." The priest says as Kim makes her way down the aisle. All of their friends and families were there, smiling and more than a few were shedding tears. Even a few of their enemies, the ones that had promised to behave were there at the wedding. All of them though were watching in silence.

Kim grips her bouquet tightly in her hands for a moment as she reaches past the halfway point and sees how her parents just look at her with so much love and pride on one side with Ron's parents looking equally at her from the other side. She looks up and her eyes meet with Ron before all her tension and nervousness just melts away. Her grip loosens up on the flowers.

"We are here today to witness this occasion that marks the celebration of love and commitment which with this man and woman begin their life together." The priest says with a courtesy nod to Kim as she walks up.

***Hospital***

Kim had been forced to let go of Ron's hand while the doctors rushed him into Intensive Care and run a battery of tests to determine just exactly what was in his system, ignoring the data that Kim had from her Kimmunicator scans at first until she finally got violently physical with one of them and forced him to take a look at her data. She saw no choice, she knew that there was no time for the battery of tests that would determine the same thing that Wade and the Kimmunicator scans had both told her. Every minute counted if she was to save the life of her best friend and the love of her life.

It was fortunate that she had gotten so physical though for that was when the doctor had noticed that she too had been pricked by the same plant but remained thus far unaffected.

Kim was rushed inside to have tests determine what she had that was making her so immune and if it could somehow be applied for Ron for he continued to steadily weaken before their eyes. Her eyes were filled with sadness and terror at the way Ron looked so very, very pale already.

***Church***

"If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, then let them speak now or forever hold their peace." There is total and utter silence in the room as no one spoke and Shego was glaring at Drakken with a single glowing finger to threaten him, not that she needed to. Drakken was perfectly content with letting the two of them get up and married for he had hopes that it would put an end to their crime fighting days.

***Hospital***

Kim shouts out at the doctor, "Please! Give it more time! I know it is working!" She is laying next to Ron on a hospital bed with the blood transfusion flowing from her body and into Ron's. The doctor wanted to give up and cease the blood transfusion when Ron showed no signs of improving yet.

Rufus somehow bursts in, hoping and crawling around on all fours past the doctors and nurses to land next to Ron with a scalpel in his paws, doing a growl that everyone could understand as "Do not stop!"

***Church***

The priest turns to Ron and gives him a calm, reassuring smile, "Do you, Ronald. Take Kimberly to be your wife? Will you honor her, comfort her, love her, keep her in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better, for worse..."

***Hospital***

Kim reaches across from the table, taking Ron's hand in her own while Rufus stands guard and makes swiping or stabbing motions if any of them came close to the transfusion machine or to his friends. "Ron, please... don't give up! That isn't who you are! Please come back to me Ron, I love you!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she squeezes his hand.

***Church***

Ron glances at Kim a number of times, checking to make sure that it really is Kim and not some syntho creature like in one of his dreams even as the priest says while looking at him, "In sadness and in joy, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

Ron turns towards Kim with a happy heart before the priest is even finished and sees the most amazing view of Kim in her white wedding dress as she watched the priest until his final words and then she turns her head towards him... half of her face starting to change like the plant he had last seen in the jungle.

***Hospital***

Ron gasps loudly with his eyes springing wide open from shock. He shakes and smashes the plant that had started to grow around his arm where he had been infected, causing it to break and fall off of him like so many little pieces of rotten plant matter.

Kim immediately sits up to her elbow as she cries out, "RON! You're awake!" She turns to the doctors, "He's awake!"

Rufus sees that the doctors are needed and hops down after putting the scalpel away in a tray.

The doctors rush to Ron, turning off the blood transfusion machine and start to look him over but even as Ron started to ask about what was going on, Kim sat up and smiled with happy tears down her face. Glad that she had yet again beaten the odds and won with something that came from her. Bonding her together in more than heart and mind, but now in body with Ron, with whom she couldn't imagine a more wonderful thing and perfect thing in her life.

**The End.**

Epilogue: Ron and Kim are back in Middleton, sitting at their usual table at Bueno Nacho when he says, "You really don't have to treat me like this Kim. I'm better, really!"

Kim smiles at Ron, "It is alright Ron. I'm just happy you're ok."

Ron and Rufus happily eat up their meal before Ron and Kim get up with Rufus hoping into Ron's pants pocket. As they walk towards the double doors of Bueno Nacho, Kim slowly reaches out with her pinky finger entwining with his first, then she moves her hand up and slips her fingers through his lovingly.

Ron looks over at Kim, feeling a strong sense of bond and connection that he couldn't quite remember but it felt good and just right so he wraps his fingers back around her hand and whistles a happy tune that he didn't realize sounded very much like a wedding tune to Kim as they walk out the door. Together they walk into the sunny day with no clouds in sight, with her blushing and smiling happily as she doesn't stop him from whistling at all the whole walk home.

* * *

**AN:** I don't know what caused me to become inspired by the last few minutes of a Stargate Universe but I hope that you will have enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it. :) So what did you think of the story? Did you enjoy the wedding scenes? Could you see that happening for Ron and Kim? What about the other scenes as Kim rushes to save Ron? Could you see it happening? Feel her fear? What did you think of Rufus's role in the story? And yes, Rufus was inspired by the guy in the show who defended Matt and Chloe. :) What do you think of the end where Kim just let Ron whistle a wedding tune all the way home? Do you think that dream had a big impact on him even though he didn't remember it later? What do you think their answers would have been? ;)

As usual all votes, suggestions, ideas, feelings, compliments, questions, Stargate Crossover ideas and more are always welcome.


End file.
